We're Back part 2
by Mewkishigo98
Summary: Lets just say this is a sequel to my fic "We're back" i know blah blah lame summery i know do you think i don't know that already ! R&R nicely plz *smiles sweetly*


**Myiuu-chan : ohoyo minna ! I'm on vacation yay me ! Aka summer vacation Whoop ! anyway this** **one shot is a sequel and my first sequel i might add** **and**** it** **is to "we're back" Im doing this because people have asked me to on a lesser note do i look like the owner of TMM?!, no so go sue someone else .**

* * *

With Pudding and Taruto

"So , Taru-Taru Why'd you come back na no da" Pudding asked.

"Well, because we wanted to see you girls again and because we were exiled ."Taruto replied to Puddings question .

"Oh ," Pudding said then perked up " Did the Mew Aqua work?!"

"It sure did home looks better then Earth now!"Taruto Exclaimed.

"That's great Taru-Taru!" Pudding exclaimed ."But , just one other thing why are you exiled Na no da ?"

"Because the council found out we had betrayed Deep Blue ." Taruto replied.

**(An- lets leave them alone for now )**

* * *

With Lettuce and Pai :

"So , Pai-san where are we exactly?" Lettuce asked.

"We are at what you humans call a bowling ally." Pai replied .

"Oh,"

"Well , aren't you going to go Pai-san?" Lettuce asked

"I don't really know how to do this exactly." Pai responded.

" I can teach you , all you have to do is (An- wait wait wait what is this charlie the unicorn?! this line is like from the second one ) put your fingers in the holes then roll it down the lane." Lettuce said.

"Alright it sounds easy enough."

The most ironic thing happened Pai is a beginner and he won like 3 times , but by the time the third one was over Lettuce asked " Pai , are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"Positive," Pai said bluntly.

* * *

With Ichigo and Kisshu :

" Kisshu ," says Ichigo as she walks out in her sparkly pink dress. Kisshu stares at Ichigo thinking at how hot she was. Kisshu was lost in his stare that he forgot about the date.

" KISSHU, " Ichigo yells. Kisshu blinks and rubs his eyes. He laughs a sorry.

" Shall we sit down? " asks Kisshu trying to be a gentlemen for the date.

" Hai, we shall. " says ichigo looking at Kisshu as they walk over to the dinner table and sit down.

Keiichiro walks in weaning a tux and a tie. He looks at the two and flashes a smile.

" Anything to drink? " he asks looking at them. Ichigo and Kisshu both nod.

" I would like some water onigai Keiichiro, " says Ichigo.

" Hai water. Water Keiichiro " say Kisshu looking at Keiichiro. Keiichiro nods and walks over to get some water bottles in pour them into a glass for the two lovers.

" Kisshu remember manners, " whispers Ichigo into Kisshu's ear.

" Hai gomen." says kisshu with a small chuckle.

" Here you go two glasses of Water, " says keiichiro. He sets the water in front of them.

" Artigto sir " says Kisshu, Ichigo smiles.

" You're very welcome "Keiichiro said. He went over to the counter and grabs the menu.

" Do you need some time? " asks Keiichiro.

" HAI duh? " says kisshu not remembering Ichigo's words._ Nice while it lasted._ Thought Keiichiro and walked away

" KEIICHIRO WE ARE READY!" yelled Kisshu waving into the to keiichiro. keiichiro comes in and takes their orders. After their food comes they eat.

" That was really nice. " says Ichigo. Then slowly Kisshu and Ichigo lean in for a kiss a long kiss. Keiichiro smiles.

* * *

Back with Taruto and Pudding : scene at 2:00 am

Pudding crept across the room and slid onto the balcony quietly so as not to wake the others.

"Taru-Taru, what are you doing?" she hissed. To her surprise, he knelt before her and kissed her hand.

"Milady, I hath come to declare my undying love for thee."

A tick mark appeared on Pudding's head as she noticed he was acting weird.

"Stop acting silly," she dragged him to his feet. Frankly, the whole kneeling thing had made her uncomfortable. "Why are you here?"

"I've come to serenade you!"

"No! Don't do that!" she protested. Taruto cocked his head to the side.

"Why not?"

"Because if you sing, you'll wake Puddings siblings up."

"Oh, good point," he smirked, "I'll just do this, then."

Taruto picked Pudding up like a princess and jumped straight onto the roof. She clung to him and wouldn't let go until she was sure the roof wouldn't cave in, or she loose her footing.

"Now why'd you do that?"

"It was the hormones fault!" Taruto said.

"It's okay," Pudding said to Tarutos shock. "I couldn't sleep, anyway."

She sat on the roof and hugged her knees. He sat next to her and did the same as they stared at the sky, silent. Words were unnecessary. Simply being together was more than enough for either of them.

An hour had passed just like that before Taruto spoke. "Hey, pudding, guess what?"

"Nani?" she turned to face him.

"Aishiteru" he said.

"That was lame," Pudding stated. He frowned.

"I just confessed my love to you, and you say it's lame?" through the darkness, she could see a hint of teasing in his eyes.

"Well, it was. Had I not already known that, it might now have been lame."

"That's okay. You don't mind a little bit of lameness, do you?"

"As long as it's not lame tricks ne?," Pudding asked, letting her head drop onto Tarutos shoulder.

"Hai."Taruto confirmed.

**Miyuu-chan : ok minna I hope you all liked it R&R byebye!**

**translations**

**hai:yes**

**gomen:sorry**

**nani:what**

**ne:huh**

**aishiteru: i love you**

**Artigto: thank you**

**onigai:please**


End file.
